Even Tougher Decisions
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: A sequel to Tough Decisions. Life takes off after Angel and Cordlelia have finally gotten together. It takes place several years later. Expect to see kids and all the cuteness that comes with them. AC,BS,FW...and other surprises. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the kids.  
  
Summary: A sequel to Tough Decisions where life takes off after Angel and Cordelia finally get together. It takes place several years later. Expect to see kids and all the cuteness that comes with them. CA, BS, FW and other surprises! Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: Just a note to make sure whoever is reading this knows that it is a sequel, and you will be lost if you haven't read Tough Decisions.  
  
"Wes, any luck finding that demon?" Angel asked as he entered Wesley's office at Angel Investigations.  
  
"Not yet. It'd be nice to have Gunn helping with research, but he disappeared a while ago." Wes said sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"He's been doing that lately. You have no idea what's up with him?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not in the least, but it's dreadfully annoying." Wes said opening the next book in his pile.  
  
"Dadda! Dadda!" Came a little girl's voice from the hallway.  
  
"My little Princess!" Angel said leaving Wesley's office and entering the hallway to scoop his 2-year-old daughter into his arms.  
  
"Daddy Abby miss you!" Abigail said hugging her dad's neck.  
  
"I missed you too baby." Angel said kissing her cheek.  
  
"And was I missed at all?" Came Cordy's voice from down the hall.  
  
A grin on Angel's face as he walked towards Cordy told her she ahd been missed for the three days she was in Sunnydale with Abigail.  
  
"How could I not miss you too?" Angel said kissing her softly on the forehead. She lifted her hand up to his cheek and kissed him again on the lips.  
  
"I know you missed me. Who wouldn't?" She said with a grin.  
  
"Abby want down." Abigail said squirming in Angel's arms.  
Lorne strolled out of the copy room just as Angel set Abby down.  
  
"Uncle Lorney! Uncle Lorney!" The two year old squeeled as she ran to Lorne and hugged his leg.  
  
"My mini Angelcakes!" Lorne said picking her up and flying her into the air sending her into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Is it okay if we go play in my office?" Lorne said acting as if he two were a child.  
"Yes Lorne, but you two behave." Cordy said grinning at the green demon.  
  
"And you watch her Lorne." Angel said.  
  
"Of course Angelcakes, don't worry about us. We'll have fun." Lorne said taking off down the hall with Abigail.  
  
"That's what I am afraid of." Angel said.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's in good hands." Cordy said sliding her arms around Angel's waist and kissing his neck.  
  
"Mmm, I really did miss you Cor." Angel said as he moved her into his office and shut the door.  
  
"It was so boring without my girls here." Angel said.  
  
"But I'm back now so you don't have to be lonely." Cordy said grinning.  
  
"Ain't I glad." Angel said grinning back and pulling her down onto his lap in his chair. He pushed her hair off her face and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Angel." Spike said rushing into Angel's office. "Waho, getting some action now the girl's back eh?"  
  
"Spike! Get a life." Cordy said blushing.  
  
"What is it Spike?" Angel said more annoyed than embarassed.  
  
"Well Buffy wants to know what time you guys will be over tonight?" Spike asked.  
Cordy and Angel just looked at each other and busted up laughing.  
  
"What?" Spike said angrily.  
  
"Nothing. Geez Spike you haven't been a human too long and dang she's already got you whipped?" Angel said laughing again.  
  
"I am not whipped!" Spike said blushing slightly, half from anger, half from embarassment.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called from down the hall, "Come on we need to get going."  
  
"Coming love." Spike called back to her. He then turned to Angel and Cordy again who were now laughing even harder than before.  
  
"Whatever! I am out of here." Spike said.  
  
"Okay Spike, we'll be there at 5." Cordy said trying to keep her laughter from exploding again.  
  
"Right." Spike said closing the door and stomping off loudly down the hall.  
  
"Well I think I better go home and shower before tonight." Cordy said.  
  
"Okay I'll call Lorne and have him bring Abby back here." Angel said picking up the phone as Cordy got up and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Lorne, Cordelia is going home so can you bring Abby back up here."  
  
"What? Oh um yeah thats okay."  
  
"Okay see you then."  
  
"Bye." Angel said and hung up.  
  
"What was that about?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Lorne is going to keep her here for a while longer. He'll bring her round later." Angel said, then he got a grin on his face again.  
  
"What?" Cordy asked with a smile.  
  
"Well since I have nothing to do, I'll come home and um help you shower." Angel said.  
  
"Mmm okay sounds good lets go." She said taking Angel's hand and rushing out the door.  
As they walked quickly past Harmony's desk Angel called out behind him.  
  
"Leaving early Harmony, take my messages. Bye." He said as they hurried outside into the parking lot.  
  
"Oh geez I wonder what they're going to do? I guess its a good thing Angel has that ring now." Wes said with a grin as he stood talking to Gunn.  
  
"Yeah really. Imagine his mood if he couldn't go into the sun with her. That's what... never mind. So what did you want?" Gunn asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well I needed help with the research, but since Angel is gone I suppose we can call it quits for now. So are you going tonight?" He replied.  
  
"Yeah. Are you and the family going?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yeah, bringing a hott date?" Wesley asked grinning.  
  
"Maybe." Gunn said.  
  
"Okay well then see you tonight I guess." Wes said.  
  
"Later dawg." Gunn said heading out of the building.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I wanted it to have a more humorous tone than the first. At the beginnng anyway...okay well enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R.  
  
"Daddy, you're finally home!" Madison said smiling and hugging her dad.  
  
"Hey my little Princess, did you have fun at school today?" Wesley asked pulling the eight year old onto this knee.  
  
"I learned how to do long division!" Madison said excitedly.  
  
"And did you tell daddy about your award?" Fred asked walking into the living room with five year old Hunter in her arms.  
  
"Award?" Wesley asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup! I won and award for the best essay in my class." Madison said grinning.  
  
"Good job Maddie! I'm so proud of my little girl." Wesley said as Maddie got up and sat in the other sofa.  
  
"Me too dadda! Are you proud of me too?" Hunter asked squirming in Fred's arms.  
  
"Well of course I am. Come here." Wes said reaching out his arms to take Hunter into his lap.  
  
"Do we get to see our friends today?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Yeah as soon as you two are ready to go we will leave for Buffy and Spike's." Fred said. "Go on then get your toys ready." She said smiling as the kids ran to their rooms.  
  
"So how was your day?" Wes said standing up and putting his arms around Fred's waist.  
  
"Just fine. Hunter was good all day, but of course I wish you didn't have to work so much." Fred said grinning.  
  
"Well you can be the one to yell at Angel about that." Wes replied with a smile.  
  
"Well he'll listen to me at least." Fred said laughing.  
  
"Hey he listens to me too, sometimes." Wes said.  
  
"Yeah, but after all you are a rogue demon hunter." Fred said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey who told you about that? Angel and Cordelia were sworn to secrecy!" Wesley said grinning.  
  
"Hmm, well I think its sexy." Fred said smiling.  
  
"Yeah you should have seen me in those leather pants and my bike." Wesley said.  
  
"Well thats just too weird for me." Fred said giggling.  
  
"I love you." Wes said kissing her.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Do you have to do that?" Madison said grinning at them.  
  
"Oh do you two feel left out?" Fred asked as her and Wes grabbed the kids and tickled them into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Hey Buffy we're back." Dawn said entering the kitchen with a little hand in each of hers.  
  
"Hey my babies. Did you have fun?" Buffy said crouching down to kiss each twin on the forehead.  
  
"Yes mommy we petted the sheepies!" Serena said with a giggle.  
  
"And we saw the lions!" William added.  
  
"Oh sounds like fun. Are you excited for your friends to come over tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The three year olds cheered in unison.  
  
"Are we all ready for tonight?" Dawn asked. "Need any help?"  
  
"We're almost there. Spike is getting the fire ready out back." Buffy replied, "Well it'd be great if you could help me here in the kitchen."  
  
"No problem." Dawn said.  
  
"Hey the fire is ready." Spike announced as he walked in the kitchen with a chefs hat on and a black smudge on his cheek. This sight had Buffy and Dawn almost on the floor with laughter.  
  
"What? Can't a man enjoy himself?" Spike said.  
  
"Yeah Spike, you have fun with that." Dawn said through her laughter.  
  
"You have something on your cheek." Buffy said laughing and wiping his cheek.  
  
"Do I really look that stupid?" Spike asked pouting.  
  
"No, I think you look great." Buffy said grinning and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You look funny daddy." Serena said smiling.  
  
"Hey you two!" Spike said now noticing the twins giggling at him.  
  
"Hiya daddy!" Serena said as he picked her up. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Yeah I don't see why not." Spike said.  
  
"Watch them by the barbeque Spike." Buffy said as she cut up veggies for the salad.  
  
"Of course dear." Spike said rolling his eyes. "Your mom is nuts, you know that?" Spike said to the kids as they walked off.  
  
"You know a few years ago you would have never thought of him like this eh?" Dawn asked with a grin.  
  
"Who Spike? Spike our sworn enemy and not to mention annoying pest. Hey you gotta love him right?" Buffy said with a grin. "I do anyway."

* * *

"Hey Dawnie can you answer the door?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure." Dawn replied walking out to the doorway.  
  
"Hey Dawnie." Xander said handing her a 12 pack of soda and walking in the house, "where are the twins?"  
  
"They're out back with Spike. Buffy's in the kitchen." Dawn replied.  
  
Dawn followed Xander into the kitchen where they set the soda.  
  
"Hey Buff, having fun there?" Xander asked as he watched Buffy precariously balance trays on either hand.  
  
"Well I could use a hand, and those sodas need to be taken outside and put in the cooler." Buffy said.  
  
"No problem." Xander said taking a tray and a pack of soda and following Buffy outside.  
  
"Hey Buffy. Hey Dawn." Willow said as she walked in with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh they're so pretty." Dawn said taking the flowers and looking for a vase.  
  
"Thanks Will. The kids are out back if you want to go ahead of us." Buffy said.

* * *

"Hey Angel where's the camera?" Cordy asked from the bedroom.  
  
"Um I think its on that chair in there. Under my pants." Angel replied.  
  
"Okay got it." She said seeing that there was a picture left on the film.  
  
"Hey when is Lorne getting here?" Angel asked as he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.  
  
"In fifteen minututes." Cordy said grinning at him and taking a picture.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't ready for that." Angel said, "Does my hair look okay?"  
  
"Oh shut up." Cordy said walking up to him and kissing him. He kissed her back and let his hand slide up her shirt.  
  
"Angel!" Cordy said grinning. "Lorne will be here soon."  
  
"Yeah in fifteen minutes. We have time." Angel said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"You are so bad, you know that?" Cordy said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you love me." Angel said kissing her neck.  
  
"Yeah, we have time."

* * *

"Dawn was that the doorbell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get it." Willow said setting William down and running into the house.  
  
"Hey Will, is everyone outside?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yup, where's Abigail?" Willow asked peeking past Cordy.  
  
"Right here." Angel said grinning and handing Abigail to Willow.  
  
"Hey there Princess." Willow said kissing her nose.  
  
"Auntie Willow." Abigail said giggling. "Play! Play!"  
  
"Are we just heading out back?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah follow us. Hey Abigail come on lets go play with the kiddies." Willow said bobbing Abigail up and down.  
  
"Good all of you are here." Buffy said looking around at Cordy, Angel, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne.  
  
"Nope, Gunn is MIA again." Wes said. "I don't know what he's up to, but he's been disapearing a lot."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too. He was late to babysit the twins on Tuesday." Buffy said.  
  
"Probably has a secret girlfriend." Spike said grinning.  
  
"Who though?" Angel asked, "I mean have you seen him with anyone?"  
  
"Hey guys the party's here." Gunn said walking through the back fence.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Harmony said.  
  
"Um guys we have something to tell all of you." Gunn said putting his arm around Harmony. "We're officially a couple."  
  
"Isn't it great?" Harmony said smiling up at Gunn.  
  
No one really knew what to say at this moment. Seeing Gunn and Harmony together was a huge shock, and not at all what they had expected.  
  
"Um congratulations!" Fred said breaking the silence. Then the rest of them congratulated Gunn and Harmony and tried not to laugh.  
  
"So when exactly is Faith getting back?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She said her flight would be landing a 5pm so she could be here at anytime." Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks for the sign Madison." Willow called out to her as she admired the big yellow sign that read 'Welcome home Faith and Little Grace.'  
  
"Your welcome Auntie Willow." Madsion replied before turning back to her game of teacher with Serena and a non compliant Abigail.  
  
Willow turned back to the girl as they talked about what schools to send their kids too. Spike, Angel, Wesley and Gunn were discussing the fundamentals of slaying a demon, and Lorne, Xander and Dawn were all playing Simon says with the kids.  
  
"Hey ya'll I'm back!"  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I am really, really sorry it has been SO long since I have updated! If you read my other stories you know that I was away all summer, then I moved and then I had no internet access for ages! So yeah fate has not been on my story writing side. I hope you aren't to mad, and that you will continue to read my story! Please R&R and enjoy!!!

"Faith!" the kids squealed as they all charged full force towards their beloved Faith.

"Hey guys!" Faith said smiling and patting Madison on the head.

"Gracie! Come and play with us!" Maddie said enthusiastically grabbing Grace's hand and pulling her along.

Slowly everyone welcomed Faith back from her three month trip to Boston. Finally Angel got through the crowd to talk to Faith.

"Hey you." Faith said smiling.

"Hi Faith, how was your trip?" Angel asked as he hugged her.

"Five by five. Grace was quite a handful in the hotel room, but we managed." Faith said smiling at her best friend.

"How have things been?" Faith asked.

"Oh okay. Abby is growing up so fast." Angel said glancing just in time to see Abby growling and bearing her teeth at William and Serena.

"I see that." Faith said grinning, "She's such a sweetheart though."

"I know it. I worry about her so much though Faith. Everyday and night I worry that something will happen to her like it did with Conner. She's a miracle baby too. I lost Conner once, and I do not want to lose Abby too." Angel said worriedly.

"Don't worry Angel. Nothing will happen to Abigail. Things have been great lately haven't they? I mean even less demonness than usual so no worries." Faith said smiling; "Besides I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What's that then?" Angel asked.

"Oh someone you haven't seen in a while wanted to visit." Faith said, "Found him in the airport heading back to Cali."

Angel turned to see an older looking Conner walking in the gates towards them.

"Conner!" Angel said surprised.

"Hey dad," Conner said, hugging his dad. "Faith caught me up on the details here. So I'd really like to meet my sister!"

"Oh yeah of, of course." Angel said still shocked to see Conner here. He was glad things had been great between himself and his son since he got his memory returned, but he didn't expect to see him nonetheless.

"Abigail honey, come here." Angel said crouching down and reaching his arms out to Abby.

"Dadda!" Abby squealed as she ran to her dad and flung herself into his arms.

"Abby this is your brother Conner." Angel said, knowing she couldn't fully understand.

"Connow?" Abby said turning shy and hiding her face in Angel's shirt.

"Conner this is Abigail." Angel said smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Hey there Abigail." Conner said smiling and taking her little hand in his.

"Hewwo Connow." Abby said giggling and trying to get down, "Come wiff Abby." She continued taking Conner's hand and pulling him along behind her.

Grinning amusedly at Angel, Conner followed Abby towards the others.

"Thanks you Faith," Angel said smiling after Conner and Abby, "Thank you so much."

"No problem yah big softy! I knew you'd like to see him. He wants to stay you know." Faith said.

"He what?" Angel asked.

"He wants to stay in LA. He wants to work for Angel Investigations. And he wants to get to know his dad the way everyone else knows him." Faith said smiling.

"He, he said that?" Angel asked.

"Yep. He wants to know you Angel. He's forgiving and forgetting," She said with a grin, "He loves you Angel."

TBC...


End file.
